


Tides and shark fins

by Laughingvirus



Series: Shiritori writings [5]
Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: M/M, merman au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiritori drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tides and shark fins

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this fanart: http://73point5station.tumblr.com/post/147909278758/somzungg-this-is-hojoon-in-the-case-you-didnt   
> Give the artist some love bc !!!!

Time. Hojoon needed more time. His heart was drumming in his ribcage and he heard a voice getting closer. He needed to get away. He stared at the water, making another attempt to drag himself over the sand but he didn't get closer to the water.    
  


Shit.   
  


He tried flapping his tail a little, desperate to get closer to the water but nothing. He had just been floating on the surface, basking in the sun, when a tide suddenly caught him and washed him up on the shore. His plan had been to wait for the water level to rise again, just get some sun while he was waiting, but that was not going to happen.   
  


He was going to get caught by this human. He shuddered. He had heard horror stories of fishes being caught by humans and getting their fins cut off. He had also been told that sometimes humans catches fishes to keep them in a bowl.    
  


Hojoon wanted neither of that.   
  


“Yeah I'll call you back later,” the human said and Hojoon's body froze. The human was so close now and Hojoon was out in the open, no way he'll be able to hide. “Bye.”   
  


Hojoon made a pathetic attempt to get to the water but he didn't move at all. He could hear footsteps approaching, closer and closer. Until they actually stopped beside him. His blood ran cold and he tried to keep on breathing, and not panic. Don't panic, don't panic, he told himself.  He slowly looked up, staring wide eyed at the human.

  
“You’re… uh… I mean…” the human said, seemingly unable to form a sentence and Hojoon frowned. Weird, he’d been able to talk just a while ago. “Do you need any help?”   
  


Hojoon remained silent. What? This human was weird. “Yes please,” he finally said. “Just help me sit up.” The human nodded, taking Hojoon’s hand to help him sit up. Being a mix with shark wasn’t always nice, considering the big back fin that made it impossible to lay on his back, and Hojoon would like to look at the human from a somewhat normal position, not breaking his neck to look up at him. “You’re not going to cut off my fins right?”   
  
“What?”   
  
“Or put me in a bowl?”   
  
“Uh I think you’re too big for a bowl…” the human said and Hojoon frowned. “What… what are you?”   
  
Hojoon studied the human’s face for a moment. He looked very nice. Not frightening at all. He just looked very… soft… his brown hair looked very soft and Hojoon really liked the brown shade of his eyes. He didn’t look like he would eat Hojoon.    
  


“I’m… I’m Hojoon, a merman… but I guess that’s pretty obvious,” he said and the human nodded, looking a bit confused. “You’ve never seen one?”   
  
“No,” he let out a small chuckle. “You’re usually part of fairytales,” he said and Hojoon huffed. He wasn’t a fairytale creature. But maybe it was for the best if humans didn’t know that. “I would have expected… you know… scales not a… uh…” he trailed off again, eyes flickering to Hojoon’s fin and Hojoon raised his eyebrows.   
  
“A shark?” he asked. Maybe he was being too casual with this human but honestly, as long as he wasn’t going to get eaten, he was good. “Is there something wrong with a shark merman?”   
  
“No, no!” the human quickly said. “I just… the fairytales never mentions shark mer… folk? Do you call yourself merfolk?” he asked and Hojoon nodded, pursing his lips a little. So the stories didn’t mention sharks? That’s unfair. The human fell silent and Hojoon fiddled a little with his fingers before opening his mouth again.   
  
“What’s your name?” he asked, watching as the human’s lips slowly stretched out to a gentle smile. Wow he had a nice smile.   
  
“I’m Sangdo,” he said and Hojoon nodded. Sangdo, that was a really nice name.


End file.
